Always
by tinkerbetty
Summary: Newt is coming back a few months after he left to write his manuscript. But is he still interested in Tina?


**This is my first story about Newtina. And it's also my first story in English. So I am sorry about mistakes!** **The Story takes place a few months after Fantastic Beasts and where to find them.** **Have fun and please leave feedback.**

"Teenie. There's a letter for you. From Newt."

I jump out of the bed and follow Queenie's voice in the kitchen. "No need to be that fast Teenie, the letter don't disappears", she grins at me as I reach out for the letter.

Three months ago Newt left to England, London, to work on his manuscript. I thought about writing to him but I didn't know what. But now he wrote me. I grin and sit down at the kitchen table. Queenie looks at me as I say: "Please let me keep my thoughts for me. I'll tell you what he wrote afterwards." She chuckles and leaves the kitchen. I unfold the letter and read in silent.

 _Dear Tina,_ _the time in New York with you was great. I enjoyed spending it with you. And Queenie and Jacob. I made friends with you and I hope you'll be glad to hear, that my manuscript is finished and will be published in the next month. I hope it's still okay if I bring you a copy in person. If not then please write back..._ _I will travel to several states in America to promote the book. On the 20th of March I will arrive in New York. I hope to see you then Tina!_ _Newt._

Newt is coming.

Newt is coming!

"NEWT IS COMING!", I yell and Queenie enters the room. "I am so happy for you Teenie. It's good to see you in Love." my sister says to me. "I'm not in Love Queens!", I answer. Queenie looks at me, I think deeply "I am not in Love. I am not in Love. Not. In. Love. With. Newt. Oh Newt. He's coming. I am so happy. Okay. Maybe I am in Love with Newt. Newt... with his crazy hair, the beautiful eyes..."

Queenie looks at me and I blush: "Okay, maybe I am in Love. But I don't know if Newt likes me that way too."

"But you'll see it in one month. You deserve to be happy Tina."

20th of March:

I'm so excited, Newt is coming today! Queenie and I are at the docks, waiting for him. I smiled the whole way from our flat to the port. Sometimes I jumped because I'm so happy. I missed him so much. And in a few minutes his ship will arrive. Queenie takes my hand: "Calm down Teenie. It's just Newt."

"Just Newt? If you read my thoughts at least once in the last month you know what I feel for him. I'm so happy. But I'm also scared. What if he doesn't like me back?"

"He likes you, I'm sure he likes you. Why would he bring you a copy in person if he doesn't like you?"

"You're right. But..."

...and then the ship enters the dock. Thousands of people leave the huge steal colossal. But where is Newt?

...and then I see a familiar face. Newt. I smile and my heart skips a beat. He's coming.

...and then I recognize the woman behind him. Queenie takes my hand and murmurs: "Maybe it's not what it seems like..."

Leta Lestrange.

I turn around, a tear escapes my eye. What... Why... "Calm down Teenie," Queenie takes me into a hug.

I turn back and face Newt. Leta is behind him.

He smiles as he sees me. He bites his lower lip and says: "Hello Tina. Hello Queenie."

I blush, wipe away my tears and say: "Hello Mr. Scamander".

Queenie looks at him. Queenie looks at me. Then she asks Leta: "And you are...?

Leta shakes her hand and says slowly: "I'm Leta, the fiancée of..."

Newt is engaged... to Leta... I thought... oh no... Queenie help... And that's too much for me. I feel dizzy and my world went black the next second. I collapse on the floor.

"Teenie. Wake up.". Queenie. I hear her. But I can't open my eyes. I murmur: "Is the betrayer gone...?"

"What are you talking about Tina!"

Newt... he is still here.

I open my eyes. We are back in our flat. Queenie, Newt, Leta and a man I don't know.

Queenie hands me a glass of water: "Drink that Tina. Then you'll feel better. And then we need to talk. I was scared. You just passed out. Why?"

I sip from the water: "I want to talk with Queenie. Alone. Please."

The Others leave the room. "Tina. Is everything okay?"

I shake my head, I am too weak to talk so I think 'Newt is engaged. To Leta. I thought we have a thing... I thought he might like me. Feel the same for me as I feel for him. Why are they still here. The should go. Please'

Queenie smiles: "Oh Teen, you should speak to Newt. Have you seen the man next to Leta! That's her fiancée. Theseus. Newt's brother. Newt is not engaged."

In that moment he enters the room: "I heard what you said Queenie. It's true Tina. As I came back from New York my brother and I meet again, we haven't seen each others for years. And he confessed to me, that he and Leta are dating. I was sad, but just for a day. Than I thought about you. I don't need Leta anymore. I have you who I can think about. Our adventure in New York... since this days I can't stop thinking about you...I like you Tina. That's why I'm here."

Queenie left the room right after Newt started to speak. And I just have eyes for him. Tears are escaping my eyes again. Newt isn't engaged. Newt likes me. I shiver. I'm cold. And happy. And confused.

Newt is still standing next to the door. I whisper: "Come to me" and look in his eyes and then on my bed. He understands and sit down next to me. I smile: "Sorry for passing out at the dock. But as I saw Leta my thoughts gone crazy. My heart broke a bit and it was just too much for me. I thought you are engaged to her. I couldn't stand any longer and then my world went black."

I slowly grab his hand: "I missed you so much. I thought every day about you. Our adventure. I like you too Newt."

He smiles back and asks: "Do you feel better now?"

I nod: "Yes, I do. But I still want to rest a bit."

"Can I stay with you?"

I nod again: "Yes, please stay here with me."

"I will. I will always stay with you."


End file.
